(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a design structure for a vinyl walkway paver, particularly to a hollow paver which can be easily laid on a surface to form a decorative walkway that people can walk on for a healthy body.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional walkway can be formed by pouring cement or laying brick on top of a roadway. It is also popular nowadays to use pebbles on the surface of the walkway because they can provide massaging effects on the bare foot. The massaging effects stimulate the blood circulation which is important for a healthy body. However, it takes a long time and is expensive to build a walkway with pebbles on the surface. In addition, the paving of the conventional walkway has to be carried out by a professional team. Because of these above limitations, the use of the conventional walkway for healthy walking exercise is restricted.